1. Field
Example embodiments recite a quinacridone derivative, and a photoactive layer and a photoelectric conversion device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a photoelectric conversion device refers to a device for converting light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects. The photoelectric conversion device may have been applied to various photosensors, e.g., an automobile sensor, a home sensor, a solar cell, and/or a photodiode. Thereby, research on improving the photoelectric conversion efficiency of a photoelectric conversion device may have been performed.